Just Annoying
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: [WARNING: Deathly Hallows spoilers!] Teddy Lupin wants to see a certain someone. James Potter just wants to hang out with his godbrother. What happens when Teddy's plans to see the certain person go amuck? [two years before epilogue] TedVic OneShot


**Just Annoyed (A One-Shot)**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

**Author's Note:** I FINISHED DH IN ONE DAY! YES! (on the release day) Well…I'm just sad, happy, and crazed at the same time just knowing this was the last book. Sigh… But…Here's a post-DH FanFic for you right here. If you didn't finish it, then don't read. (Unless ya wanna get spoiled…)

This fic takes place about two years before the 'Nineteen Years Later' Epilogue. Teddy is in his seventh year, James in his first, and Victoire in her fifth.

* * *

Teddy Lupin wasn't always the kind of person who liked to sit still and quiet, just like a good boy. No…Teddy Remus Lupin was _the_ kind of boy who liked to pull pranks, get the best grades, and show off to Victoire Weasley…plus, he was the son of Remus John and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, the famous Wizarding War Heroes. 

But…sometimes he didn't feel that way. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to jinx someone…felt like he wanted to just…you know…sit still, pondering thoughts?

Today, no, he didn't feel that way. Teddy Lupin felt like he wanted to show the world how much he was of a 'hero'. Today…he wanted to show off to Victoire. Victoire Weasley, that one girl he had had his eyes on ever since she arrived at Hogwarts.

"'Sup, Teddy?" asked James Potter, walking cooly down the old corridors of Hogwarts School. Teddy smirked at his godbrother.

"Nothing, firstie," he smiled, ruffling his godbrother's already messy red hair.

"HEY! Don't call me firstie," James shouted behind him. Teddy cooly walked down the corridor, changing his hair colour every few seconds…and even the style.

"Lupin!" a voice called out. Teddy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh boy…joy, Professor Selene, oh joy," Teddy rolled his eyes before the teacher saw him. He turned his hair back to its 'normal' dark, messy brown and adjusted his Prefect's badge.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on scoring a high test in my class," Professor Selene of Defense Against the Dark Arts said happily. Teddy put on his 'good student act'.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I just need to tell that to the Headmaster now," she said, waving goodbye. He waved goodbye, giving her a false, cheery smile. When he made sure she was gone, he darted down a dark corridor, dodging James and other people.

"Phew…" he sighed. Looking out the window looking over at the Black Lake and the old Willow tree (the safe one XD), he finally spotted her.

Victoire.

"Yes…" Teddy said nervously. Normally, he had his mother's good, hyper and clumsy nature…but now, it looked like his father's nervous, shy, and quiet nature was about to come up.

He looked at Victoire, with her friends Catherine Thomas and Elizabeth Longbottom (A/N: made-up), laughing and giggling over at the soft tentacles of the Giant Squid as they skimmed over the edge of the water.

He saw her long, flowing, soft-curly red hair flowing behind her. He couldn't stop looking over at her soft, beautiful face.

"Bugger it," he muttered. He shook the thought away.

He was about to take one step forward when…

"HEY, TED!" a voice shouted. Teddy groaned.

It was James Potter once again, his godfather's son.

Keeping his cool, he said bluntly, "Hi…James…Anything up?"

James shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest. You?"

"Erm…no," Teddy said, his shoulders slumping. His hair turned a dark shade of violet.

"Oh, cool. Wanna go play some Quidditch on the practice field?"

Teddy wanted to wring his godbrother's neck right now, but he knew Harry would get mad if his godson nearly killed his son. He chuckled at the thought of Harry getting mad. But Ginny…she was another story. He shuddered at the thought of his godmother furiously shooting Bat-Bogey Hexes at him.

But anyway…

"Oh…uh…I need to go to the library to finish an essay for Professor Longbottom."

"Cool, I needa too," James said, his eleven-year old self trying to act cool.

_Bugger it,_ Teddy thought angrily. _What am I going to do now? I want to hang out with James, but I want to…see Victoire again, but her friends are around her…so…I'VE GOT IT!_ His violet hair changed madly to red.

"Oh, wait, I finished that essay already," Teddy said, pretending he remembered. James looked bewildered at his friend.

"Aw," James said, crestfallen.

"But…We can hang out with the girls over there," Teddy said encouragingly. James looked like he wanted to throw up.

"But…but they're fifth years, Teddy…Fifth years," he said, his face turning a nervous shade of green.

"Well…see? Look over there," he said, pointing at a solitary girl nearby Victoire. She had a long, black plait, and dark eyes, and was clad in a Ravenclaw robe.

"Hey, isn't that Samantha Corner?" he asked, his voice turning chipper. Samantha Corner—the daughter of Cho and Michael Corner…one of his classmates, a fellow first year.

"Yeah," Teddy smirked. "Wanna hang out over with her while I talk to your cousin Victoire and her friends?"

"You're…gonna talk to Vickie?" James said confusedly, his head tiliting sideways.

"Maybe," Teddy said nervously. James' eyes widened.

"You like my cousin?" James started to crack up.

"Sh…Shut up, James," Teddy said, his face literally turning a bright shade of pink. His hair darkened to black.

"Well, you can tell me," James said eagerly, his small face bright. His brown eyes looked perfectly innocent.

"Well…you see…ARGH, never mind, let's go, James," Teddy said, stuttering. He grabbed James by the wrist and nearly dragged him over to the old Willow. Victoire was beginning to get up and leave.

_BUGGER!_ Teddy's mind swore. He let go of James, who seemed like he was flying, being dragged by Teddy and all.

Teddy cleared his throat, changed his hair to a soft dark brown, and this time, it made him look like a younger version of his father, but he pulled off some dark blue eyes.

"Erhm…Victoire?" he said nervously. Elizabeth and Catherine looked over at him. Victoire, who was absentmindedly listening to her iMagic, didn't hear.

"Vickie," Elizabeth said, tapping her shoulder. Victoire couldn't hear her or feel the tap. It seemed like a good song was playing.

Teddy stood there, feeling depressed, mortified, and shocked.

Victoire continued to walk. Elizabeth shrugged and muttered a 'sorry' to Teddy as they entered the castle behidn them.

Teddy looked as if he wanted to throw something at someone. His hair turned a deep shade of red as he collapsed by the Willow, annoyed and defeated.

James sat beside him, eating an apple. "What's up?"

Teddy grimaced. He looked over at James, who was looking cheerful.

"What?" James asked confusedly.

"…" Teddy mumbled something incoherent. James shrugged and just continued eating the apple.

_Maybe sometime…sometime I'll tell her,_ he thought confidently…and that was all.

* * *

_Two Years Later _

_"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!"

_**-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by J.K. Rowling, page 756, Epilogue, Nineteen Years Later**_

Fin.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Woo! Only took me forty minutes to write this…so let's just call this a speed-fic. Please no flames. I was just bored, so I wrote this. So please be kind and review! 

…and then you'll get a cookie.


End file.
